geo_gfandomcom-20200214-history
MYCUN Studios
MYCUN Studios is an American animation film production company founded in September 2004 by Gabriel Garcia, and is based at Berks County, Pennsylvania. It had its own computer-animated company, CGI Entertainment, to produce computer-animated films. Theatrical releases are distributed by 20th Century Fox, with a exception of Mister Mosquito which is distributed by Universal Pictures. The studio has produced eleven animated films, with MYCUN and Dannie being its most successful film franchises. History MYCUN Studios was founded in September 2004 by Gabriel Garcia, during the production of their first feature film, MYCUN: The Movie, which was distributed by Universal Pictures and 20th Century Fox and released on December 16, 2005, and became Universal's highest-grossing animated film and spawned three computer-animated sequels. In October 2005, the studio had started production on Dannie's Long Adventure and Mister Mosquito. After the successful release of MYCUN: The Movie, MYCUN Studios announced a full slate of animated projects in development: Little Guys, The Wonderful World of Zak, and an adaptation of Jerry Spinelli's novel Crash. Its second feature film, Dannie's Long Adventure was released on September 8, 2006, and was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Feature, and won two Annie Awards. Mister Mosquito, released on May 25, 2007, was the studio's first computer-animated film and CGI Entertainment's first feature film as well. The studio's first sequel, Legend of MYCUN, opened in the United States on February 1, 2008, becoming the studio's most successful release. In March 2008, MYCUN Studios has since signed Fox to a long-term deal with the studio to finance and distribute feature films. Legend of MYCUN was the last MYCUN Studios film to be distributed by Universal. Their fifth film and first stop-motion film, Little Guys, was released on November 25, 2009 and was nominated for four Annie Awards including Best Animated Feature. MYCUN Studios has wrapped up production on the fourth installment of the MYCUN franchise, titled MYCUN Forever, released on May 30, 2016. The studio is currently working on 3 Simple Doods, which is scheduled to be released on February 24, 2017. It has many other projects in development, including A Dino For Fork, Alarm, Owls, Superworld, and The Relaxing House. On December 12, 2015, they announced to create a MYCUN Shorts television series for early 2017 and an original animated series for Netflix. Filmography Feature films Released films Upcoming films Films in development Direct-to-video TV Specials Short films Television series Trivia *Geo the Stick Figure and the MYCUN Ball are the official mascots of MYCUN Studios. **Originally, Gabriel was the mascot of the said company, but it all turns out to be an unconfirmed rumor, so MYCUN Studios decided to make two original characters as mascots of the company. *There are some facts for the MYCUN Studios' new animated logo. **At the beginning of the MYCUN Studios' new logo that was about to debut in 3 Simple Doods, the logo's text "MYCUN" is often mistaken as "MUNCHY", although it was nearly hidden by the said company's mascots. **This logo has been entirely created in 2D hand-drawn animation, and was animated by James Sharp, one of the character designers for Adventures of MYCUN. *The company is named after the franchise of the same name. Videos Category:Companies Category:MYCUN: The Movie Wiki Category:MYCUN Studios